Doctor Who: Attack of the Clones
by Toaofwriting
Summary: The Sontarans are attacking Kamino! Luckily, the Tenth Doctor and Strax, along with a few Jedi, are there to sort them out. But can they stop the attack before it turns into a full-fledged bloodbath? Rated T for a reason: There will be violence, although not very graphic. Part 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I wanted to have two clone armies encounter each other, hence the Sontaran invasion of the Star Wars galaxy. In Doctor Who, we only see Vastra and her gang encountering the Eleventh Doctor, but there's no evidence to suggest that she hasn't met other Doctors, and since she knows about regeneration, it's quite probable that she has encountered, or at least is open to the possibility of, different incarnations, explaining how she and Jenny recognize him without any difficulties in this story. That being said, thanks very much for reading this, and on with the story! **

**Oh, and sadly, I don't own any characters, planets, objects, etc. Everything's the property of Lucasfilm and the Beeb. **

Prologue

The Doctor leaned over the console, wiping it with a rag.

"There you go, old girl," he murmured. "All nice and shiny again."

She hummed her appreciation. After a recent adventure on Thoros Omega, the console had gotten a little smudged after he'd used her to tear apart a time loop. Just then, there was a beeping. The Doctor hurried around the console to the scanner screen, leaning in to peer closely at it.

"What!" he exclaimed, pressing a couple of buttons. An image popped up on the screen of a fleet of spherical ships shooting through space. This was no small battle group: This was an invasion fleet.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Let's see where you're headed to." He used the TARDIS's advanced technology to hack into the Sontaran battle computers and find out their intended destination, running his hand through his already-spiky hair as she ran through their files.

"Okay, okay, come on…Oh, not that galaxy! Which planet?" he asked. The result popped up on the smaller screen.

"Oh, _great._ This is really very not good indeed. I could use a little help on this one," he said, and started rushing around the console. The TARDIS landed with it's familiar bump, and the Doctor ran down to the doors, flung one open, and leapt outside-only to run straight into a tree. He bounced back and fell on his rear between the TARDIS and the tree.

"Thanks, dear," he grumbled, closing the doors. "You just _had _to land right in front of a tree."

The ship didn't reply, and he got to his feet, brushed off his jacket, and straightened his tie.

"Doctor!" called a voice. He spun around to see Jenny standing nearby, her arms crossed. She smiled, and he grinned back.

"Jenny!" he said happily, and hugged her.

"Hi, Doctor," she said. "D'you need us for something?"

"Yep, actually," he said. "Can we get a cuppa first, though?"

"Sure, this way," she replied. "Try not to run into any more trees, though."

He glared, but she laughed, and, after a few seconds, he did too.

"Lead on, Jenny," he smiled.

Seven minutes later, the last of the Time Lords was sitting down to take tea with a Victorian assassin, her Silurian wife, and a Sontaran nurse.

"I see you've regenerated, Doctor," Vastra commented. "I like the face, it is rather…cute."

The Doctor coughed and took a sip of his tea.

"So how's Clara?" asked Jenny.

"Clara?" he asked, running through nearly a millennium of memories.

"Ah, you haven't met her yet, then. Spoilers," Vastra smiled. He looked at her in confusion.

"It's something you will say more often in the future. Or the past."

"Oh, is it that River woman?" he groaned, leaning back in his chair.

Vastra smiled and winked at Jenny.

"Sorry, Doctor, but that's confidential for now."

"So what do you need us for, Doctor?" Jenny asked.

"Well, the thing is, I was in the TARDIS, and she picked up a Sontaran war fleet heading for a galaxy I rather like, so I was wondering if I could borrow Strax."

"Certainly, Doctor," said the nurse. "I shall be delighted to accompany you. And don't sit

like that, it's bad for your spine."

"Okeydoke," the Doctor said. He swigged another gulp of tea, put the cup down on the table, jumped up, and grabbed his coat, which had been hanging on the back of his chair. "Come on, Strax!" he called, shrugging into it. "Bye Jenny and Vastra, see you later, thanks for the tea!"

And with that he was running out of the room. Strax saluted the two females, then hurried to grab his armor and blaster from where he'd stored them and followed the Doctor.

"Where to, Doctor?" he asked, as the Time Lord spun around the central console.

"Kamino."

**Sorry, no ****Star Wars**** characters yet, but I promise there will be in the next chapter, which will be up soon. Please review! Constructive criticism (but not flames) are welcome. :)**


	2. Jedi, Clones, Time Lord, and More Clones

**Again, nothing belongs to me except the idea. **

The TARDIS landed right outside one of the Kaminoan facilities.

"Sir, may I ask what your plan is?" asked Strax as the Doctor stepped out of the box and closed the doors behind him.

"I don't know yet, depends on how far away they are."

"Why are they coming here, sir?" inquired the Sontaran as they hurried towards the shelter of the nearest building.

"Kamino has the greatest cloning facilities in a 200,000 lightyear radius," the Doctor explained, sweeping inside. Strax followed. Once inside, they were greeted by bright white light. The Doctor looked around in appreciation.

"Ooh, this is nice. I wonder where all the natives are?"

Just then, a door hissed open behind them, and both turned to see two tall, white-skinned, hairless aliens with long necks walk in. The Doctor subtly put his hand on Strax's arm, signifying that he would do the talking.

"Who are you?" asked the one in the lead.

"Hello!" said the Doctor cheerfully, springing forward. He grasped the hand of the leader with one of his own hands, and dug in his pocket for his psychic paper with the other.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Strax. And you are…."

"I am Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino. This is my aide, Taun We. Are you here on behalf of the Supreme Chancellor?"

"Yes, yes we are." The Time Lord pulled out his psychic paper and held it up.

"Inspection from the Chancellor's office. Didn't they tell you?"

"I am afraid not, Doctor."

"Oh, that's bureaucracy for you, they probably don't even know I've left yet."

"I did not hear any spacecraft landing," said Lama Su.

"Oh, my ship's got pretty unique engines, you might not have recognized them. Anyway, I just wanted a look round at your facilities."

"I assume you are qualified for this?" asked Taun We.

"Oh, yeah. Strax here practically grew up in a cloning facility-actually, he did-and I'm an expert in….ooh, most things, really."

If the Kaminoans had had eyebrows, at least one would have been raised. Instead, the Doctor was met with a simple,

"Indeed. Please, come this way."

The two turned and walked out the way they had come, followed by the Doctor and Strax.

"Sir, what is happening?" asked the Sontaran quietly.

"This is the planet I told you about," the Doctor said quietly. "They're part of the Galactic Republic, but on the far edges, so they're pretty much left alone to do their own thing. Recently, they've been producing a clone army to fight a big war against a rebel faction that's trying to split away from the Republic."

Raising his voice, he asked,

"How long have you been breeding the clones?" he asked.

"Twelve years, Doctor," replied Lama Su.

"Twelve years! Ah, good, good, thank you," he said. Pulling out a clipboard from his voluminous pockets, the Doctor took a sparkly pen from another pocket, twisted the knob round to blue ink, and began to scribble notes as they passed through a glass tunnel. Below, they could see a battalion of clones marching in perfect step.

"Second year of the Clone Wars," he added to Strax in a whisper.

"Is there lots of fighting, bloodshed, and explosions?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Excellent!"

Just then, the door at the end of the hallway opened, and someone stepped out, clad in a tight-fitting Jedi tunic and leggings, with two lightsabers strapped to her waist.

"Ahsoka Tano!" the Doctor exclaimed, bounding forward. She looked at him, startled.

"Who are you?" she asked.

**Next: Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the situation really heats up. **


	3. Introductions and Preparations

**So, here we are! Chapter Two! Or Three, if you count the prologue as a chapter. Anyway, this is a bit of a long one, but I hope you'll enjoy it just as much as the others. Please review!**

**The Beeb and Lucas own everything, I am not trying to make any money off of this, yadda yadda yadda. **

_From the end of the last chapter:_

_"Ahsoka Tano!" the Doctor exclaimed, bounding forward. She looked at him, startled._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Strax. We're here from the Supreme Chancellor," he said.

"Nice to meet you," she replied, looking at him in some alarm. The Doctor could guess why: He knew that every living creature, even from outside this galaxy, had a presence in the Force, and a 900-plus Time Lord who'd done as much as he had would probably have a presence as distinctive and as powerful, in his own way, as his old friend Qui-Gon's ever was.

"Ahsoka, is your master here by any chance?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, he and Master Kenobi are with the clones on Level 3," she answered.

"Could I speak to them, please?" the Doctor asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Sure," she said. "Come on."

"We shall leave you to your tour," Taun We said, and they bowed politely to each other before heading in separate ways: The Time Lord and Sontaran after Ahsoka, and the Kaminoans down a side tunnel.

Leading them through a maze of white corridors, the Jedi Padawan eventually stepped into a turboshaft, which whisked them upwards two levels. They stepped out onto an observation deck which overlooked a wide-open assembly ground, surrounded on three sides by a transpariteel dome. About 200 clone soldiers were gathered around the edges in the parade rest position, watching Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi put on a show of swordsmanship for the troops. Anakin threw a series of lightning-fast hammer blows, thrusts, cuts, and slashes, all with his trademark flair and brute strength. Obi-Wan blocked and parried each one, 'saber never moving an inch more than necessary. Parry, slash, bind, spin, swing, dodge, cut, thrust, block, Force push, back flip. Anakin thrust, and Obi-Wan stepped forward and to the side, casually pushing the blade to one side and flicking his wrist to swing his weapon in a deadly cut. Anakin dropped, rolled forward, and came up with his back to Obi-Wan, bringing his lightsaber up to block a downward strike that would've cleaved him in two as the elder Master Force-flipped over his head, struck the nearby wall with his boots, bounced backwards off of it, and landed facing Anakin's back. The younger Jedi spun around, parried, thrust, cut, blocked, and found himself in a bind.

"You're getting old and slow, Master," he taunted. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then what's your excuse? I've got over a decade on you, and I've seen Alderaanian tortoises that move faster than you. In fact, it takes less time to pass a bill in the Senate than it does for you to finish one of your _kata_."

"Oh, you are dead_,_ Master."

"Really? I'm feeling quite alive, actually."

"Master Gallia always says that 'feelings are not proof and are inherently illogical."'

"Says Master Jumps-Two-Hundred-Stories-Out-Of-A-Moving-Airspeed er-Because-Of-A-Feeling_._ Oh, and we have visitors."

Anakin flicked a glace at the balcony where the Doctor, Ahsoka, and Strax now stood-and in that single instant, Obi-Wan pushed with the Force, causing the other Jedi to sail a full meter away into the wall, then to fall down on his rear. Before Anakin could recover his wits, there was a humming blue 'saber blade at his chest. There was a murmur of appreciation from the watching clones. They grinned at each other, and Obi-Wan hauled his friend to his feet, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Always be aware of your surroundings, and never let an enemy distract you," he told the white-armored watchers, before adding,

"Good match, Anakin." Turning around, he saw the visitors fully and bowed politely before extending a hand to Force-summon his cloak and hurrying up the stairs. Anakin was right behind.

"Obi-Wan, old friend!" the Doctor said, grinning. "Hello! And you must be Anakin Skywalker! Absolute pleasure to meet you, young fella."

"Who…Doctor?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Yep, it's me. The one and only."

"You've changed, I see."

"Half a dozen times or so, actually. Been busy. Saving the universe, fighting monsters, going where no one's ever gone before, yadda yadda yadda. You know."

"How could I ever forget? After all, no one forgets you, Doctor."

Strax noticed the briefest look of pain cross his friend's face before it was replaced by a smile, and the Doctor and the Jedi Master embraced each other.

"You two…know each other?" asked Ahsoka curiously.

"The Doctor came to the Jedi Temple more than fifteen years ago, when I was still Master Qui-Gon's Padawan. He was following some Drahvins, and we helped him subdue them. Still haven't forgotten that food fight. Neither has Master Yoda."

"Oh, he doesn't mind, I've known him since I was an old man," smiled the Doctor. "Anyway, I need your help, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, no, not _again,_" smirked the younger.

"Are you going to introduce us, or not?" asked Ahsoka, who'd been standing back.

"I do apologize, Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, this is the Doctor, and his friend…"

"Strax," the Sontaran completed for him. "Former Commander of the Fifteenth Sontaran Battle Fleet, known as Strax the Magnificent."

"_Former _Commander?" Anakin asked perceptively.

"Stuff happened, not important," the Doctor said. "Anyway, I need your help. There's a Sontaran war fleet heading this way and when they get here, we'll be in big trouble."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Ahsoka.

"Shall we blow them up?" asked Strax excitedly.

"No, Strax, we are not causing wanton destruction."

"But I _like_ wanton destruction," the nurse mumbled dejectedly. The Doctor wisely ignored him. "Obi-Wan, Anakin, you come with me in the TARDIS. Strax, I want you here to prepare the defenses. Ahsoka can help you."

"Sir," he said, bowing. "Good luck, humans. If you die, I shall kill you."

Obi-Wan hid a smile in his beard. "Noted."

"Okeydoke then. _Allons-y_!"

And with that, the two groups hurried off to prepare for the invasion. Ahsoka and Strax went down the balcony stairs to address the troops below. The Doctor, meanwhile, hurried off to the TARDIS with the two Jedi right behind.

"Where's your ship?" asked Anakin as they ran out onto the landing platform.

"Over here," he replied, dashing over to a small blue box.

"That?" asked Anakin in disbelief. "But that can't be a spaceship, it's too…"

The Doctor opened the doors with a flourish and sauntered inside, allowing both Jedi a view of the impossibly large interior.

"….small," he completed in a voice that was about as close to meek as Obi-Wan had heard him in a decade. The Time Lord grinned and beckoned them in.

"Is it?" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically, looking around. "Well, it seems to have grown a little."  
"Actually, she has," the Doctor replied, smiling. He closed the doors and bounded up to the central console. The two followed him.

"This is…beautiful," Anakin commented, running both hands across one of the pillars. For a moment, it seemed to hum under his hands.

"Come along, you two," the Doctor said. "Obi-Wan, that lever, Anakin, turn that dial to maximum."

The two Jedi and the Time Lord worked on the console. Outside, there was a deep _thrum_, as if the TARDIS were clearing her nonexistent throat, and a wheezing, rasping groaning noise. Moments later, the box and its occupants had disappeared, heading through the space-time vortex towards its destination: The Sontaran flagship.


	4. The Confrontation

**Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry it took so long to upload this, but I've been quite busy with a lot of stuff. Anyway, here we are: Chapter Three. Or Chapter 4. Or we could just call it The Chapter After the Last One. **

**Read, enjoy, and please review! Nothing belongs to me. **

Group Marshal Skorrox was feeling pleased. The Fifteenth Sontaran Legion was well prepared for the attack on Kamino. The foolish humanoid scum would never know what hit them. Nothing could possibly stop them.

Of course, it's never a good idea even to think that phrase. Especially when the Doctor is around.

Skorrox was disturbed from his pleasant thoughts of warfare by a sound that was more disturbing than any he'd ever heard before, even that time when one of his human prisoners, no doubt driven mad by interrogation, had begun singing. It was the sound of the materialization of a Type 40 TARDIS. Skorrox swung around, bringing his rifle up to bear as the blue box appeared in the staging area, next to a control console set there for the commander's use. The other Sontarans all raised their blasters, forming a ring of weapons around the TARDIS. After a moment, the door creaked open, and a human-like being matching the files of the Sontaran enemy and Time Lord known as "the Doctor" stepped out, followed by two more humans in brown clothes. They had the impudence to appear unworried, even though they were outnumbered a dozen to one and wearing no protective clothing.

"Intruders!" snapped Strein, his second in command.

"Yeah, we got intruder window," grinned the Doctor.

Obi-Wan looked at him and raised an eyebrow sardonically. "You're still doing that one? It was old even before your time."

Anakin snorted.

"Master, _nothing_ is before the Doctor's time."

They shared a grin.

"True."

Skorrox cleared his throat. "Explain why you are here or die, human scum!"

"Um, hang on, sorry, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you going to kill us anyway?" the Doctor pointed out.

"Oh. Yes. Well. Tell us or die sooner!" Skorrox blustered.

"Okeydoke," said the Doctor. In a moment, the jovial, insouciant face dropped, to be replaced by the visage of the Oncoming Storm. He strolled forward, hands in his pockets, and stared down at the Group Marshal.

"You have one chance to turn around and leave this galaxy. This is it."

"Sontarans never capitulate!" snapped the Sontaran. "Your mercy is a weakness. Execute him!"

This last was to his troops, all of whom snapped back the safeties on their weapons. The Grand Marshal backed up until he was standing just in front of his troops. Obi-Wan and Anakin jumped forward to stand back-to-back in front of the Doctor, who stepped back, discreetly pulling his screwdriver from his pocket.

"Fire!" snapped Skorrox, pulling the trigger. Over three dozen packets of galvanized energy flew towards the three men. Not one hit them. After all, they were two of the most skilled of all the warriors in that galaxy, and standing back-to-back made them even more effective. A storm of red energy shot towards the two Jedi, but a screen of blue energy repelled each and every one of the bolts. Meanwhile, the Doctor slipped around to the console, ducked underneath, and began to fiddle with the controls underneath. The two men covered him, and he soon finished his alterations, just about invisible to the Sontarans, distracted as they were by the two lightsaber-wielding Jedi, did not notice him. He jumped to his feet and backed up into the TARDIS. Anakin jumped in first, followed by Obi-Wan, who pushed the Sontarans backwards in a massive Force Wave. By the time they'd gotten to their feet, he'd turned off his 'saber with a flourish and shut the door. Over at the controls, the Doctor pulled down a lever, and the ship began to dematerialize back into the Vortex. Skorrox turned to his troops.

"Full speed to Kamino," he ordered. "Nothing can be allowed to stand in our way!"

Onboard the TARDIS, Anakin and Obi-Wan watched the Doctor circle the console, the time rotor continuously rising and falling. Occasionally, he would reach out and tap at a dial, poke a button, or just stroke the ship's surface. Neither Jedi was alarmed, however: Obi-Wan was no stranger to his friend's eccentricities, and Anakin was well acquainted with the bond someone could share with machines, especially one that was nearly sentient. Thinking of this led him to remember the Doctor's tinkering with the Sontaran machines.

"Doctor?" he asked.

"Hmm?" asked the Time Lord, staring at a screen showing weird circular symbols.

"What'd you do to the Sontaran machinery?"

"Me? Do something to the Sontaran machinery? What makes you think that I'd do something to their systems?"

He grinned suddenly.

"Do I look like the sort of man who would hack into their navigation systems, insert a thingy that'll let me re-hack them from any computer, and take a small bit of their machinery so that I can set up a directional boomerang override command, causing them to, when I send the signal, shoot halfway across the universe and thus probably cause no more trouble to anyone, at least for a while?"

Anakin gave the Time Lord a long look, from pointy-haired-head to sneaker-clad feet.

"Yes," he said definitively. The Doctor made a face, and Obi-Wan hid a smile in his beard.

"That doesn't mean much," the Jedi Master said, smirking. "Both of you actually look intelligent and mature, whereas in reality…"

"In reality, our intelligence more than makes up for our maturity, or lack thereof. After all, as I've said before, what's the point of being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes? And here we are."

This last was added as the TARDIS's central column ground to a halt.

"_Allons-y!_" he called, pulling the control to open the doors, grabbing his coat, shrugging into it, and running outside.

"You were right about one thing, Master," commented Anakin as they followed at a slightly more sedate pace. The elder man lifted an eyebrow.

"The negotiations were short."

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled and waved his former Padawan onward, just as Qui-Gon Jinn had done to him many years ago. As they exited the TARDIS, just for a moment, he could have sworn he heard the gentle laugh of his mentor, as clear as if he stood at his shoulder. But, of course, that was impossible-wasn't it?

**Ooh, a cameo from Qui-Gon's Force ghost! :D I figure that since the TARDIS is telepathic and all that, it'd probably be easier for him to manifest himself in there, if he so chose. Anyhoo, next chapter will be the BIG battle. Until then, may the Force be with you. :)**


	5. The Attack of the Clones

**So here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for: Clones vs Clones. This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I wanted to provide a full description of the battle. As always, nothing belongs to me. **

"Doctor!"

Ahsoka and Strax emerged from a side corridor as the Doctor and his friends came inside.

"That's me. Hullo," he beamed as they all met up together in the center of the room. "What's the news?"

"The clones are all ready to fight, but the Sontarans are transmitting a jamming field. We can't reach Coruscant. We're on our own."

"They probably would come too late anyway," Anakin replied. "Well done, though, Snips."

"Thank you, Master," smiled the Togruta. It was obvious to everyone how much she valued his praise, and the Doctor's hearts twisted as he remembered her fate. Still, though, as he should know, she ended up all right eventually.

"For a boy, she did quite well," said Strax. Ahsoka opened her mouth to ask a question, but the Doctor forestalled her.

"Never mind. Anyway, where are the Kaminoans?"

"They've gone to a secure bunker undersea," Ahsoka answered.

"All right, here's the plan," the Doctor said. "I need to get back to the TARDIS. Once there, I'll be able to hack into the Sontaran fleet's navigational systems and send them far away."

"Sir, you will need a large source of power to override their navigation systems. I suggest you use your TARDIS to boost the signal."

The Doctor grinned. "Well done, Strax! Good thought."

"Thank you, sir."

"With respect, Doctor, I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Anakin. "The Sontarans will be here any second now, and you'll be trapped in your TARDIS-ship-thing when they come."

"He is right, sir," said Strax. "Enough Sontaran weaponry combined could blast through even the TARDIS's shields."

"Use the Kaminoan's central computer," Obi-Wan said. The others looked at him.

"Patch it through the TARDIS's console," he added. The Doctor beamed.

"Kenobi, you're brilliant."

"Not bad at all for a fleshy human," muttered Strax, which was his version of a major compliment.

"Right," said Anakin. "I'll take care of the air defense, buy you some time. Obi-Wan, Strax, stay here with the rest of the clones. You'll be the last line of defense. Snips, come with me, please."

The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it. He knew that nothing he could say would change their minds, and he would need time. He just hated that lots of people-young men who had known no other life-were going to die for him. Again. But he could almost hear his old friend Qui-Gon telling him "to keep his focus in the present moment." So he did.

"Good luck," the Doctor said. Anakin grinned ferociously.

"No such thing," he replied. "But same to you."

He dashed off with Ahsoka following. Obi-Wan nodded to his old friend, then followed.

"Rrright," the Doctor said. "Strax, you'd better….get going. Be careful."

"Sir," the Sontaran replied with a salute.

"And no salutes!"

"Yes, sir," he said, saluting. The Doctor glared at him as he hurried off, then sighed deeply, ran a hand through his hair, and hurried off through the corridors.

Five minutes later, the Doctor was seated in front of the Kaminoan's central computer console. It was huge, reminiscent of a mix between his TARDIS's first desktop setting and the Enigma machine. He pulled out his brainy specs, settled them on his nose, and withdrew his sonic screwdriver and the piece of Sontaran tech from his pockets. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor set to work. Outside, battle raged. The Jedi led an aerial defense, their ships slipping and weaving between Sontaran fighters. Lasers flared, and explosions blossomed left and right. Two dozen clone fighters followed, engaging in a massive dogfight with the Sontarans, slipping and diving in every direction. A Sontaran scout ship maneuvered itself between Ahsoka and the fighter she was dueling. She dove, and it obliterated it's ally. Making a loop, she came up firing, and the damaged ship hurtled away, only to be pounced on by a V-wing. She dove back into the thick of the fight, twisting and spiraling as flashes of energy turned the perpetual night of space into daylight. Inevitably, several ships managed to loop around and land on Kamino. The Sontarans leapt out, only to be driven back as Obi-Wan led a charge of clone troopers.

"Strax, fall back! Protect the entrance!" he snapped.

"But sir-"

"Do it!" the Jedi Master yelled. "We can't have you getting shot down by one of our own men!"

"Sir," he replied, seeing the sense of the comment and stepping back to the doorway, then unleashing his rifle on the invaders.

The Sontarans who'd landed were driven back by the force of the assault, but rallied and came back in again. Lasers flew every which way. Obi-Wan's lightsaber was a wheel of blue energy. Just as they seemed on the verge of winning, several new ships slammed out of hyperspace and approached Kamino.

"Seps!" snapped Anakin over the ship comm. "The Sontarans must've made an alliance with them."

"Master, what do we do?" queried Ahsoka. "We're outnumbered."

"Fall back. If Kamino falls, we'll fall with it."

This was met with a growl of approval from the clones, who swung around and shot back to their homes.

The droids landed in a storm of fire that forced the defenders to pull back. The invaders leapt out and charged, accompanied by the Sontarans.

"Come on!" yelled Obi-Wan. He charged, his blade humming a deadly song as he spun, leapt, parried, blocked, and slashed, keeping all his moves tight to his body as he lead the charge. He reached the droid lines and carved through them. Lasers came at him from all directions, but he batted them all away, slicing his way through the crowd like a hot knife through butter. In later years, he would be described by Mace Windu as the master of Soresu, the Form of lightsaber combat that emphasized defense. Here, now, it was easy to see why. A storm of energy broke around him, but he coolly blocked and parried everything that came his way. The clones closed with the droids, swinging their blasters when they got too close to shoot.

One invader after another fell to their own lasers, sent back at them by the web of spinning blue light formed by Obi-Wan's saber. Strax stood back from the main battle, unleashing devastatingly accurate shots and the occasional grenade throw. Anakin and his force swept down from the skies, pursued by droid fighters. They went in for one sweeping pass, but it left them vulnerable to the ships above, which opened fire.

"Bail out!" Anakin snapped, and his forces obeyed. He leapt out of his burning ship, flipped, and came down in the midst of the droids and Sontarans with his lightsaber flaring. Ahsoka followed half a second later, with the rest of the clones landing not quite so elegantly and opening fire, a horizontal maze of blue and red fire streaking through the air. Ahsoka and Anakin stood back-to-back, slashing and cutting at any who came near. They danced and spun, slashed and whirled, blue and green blades shearing through metal. Their blades sung a deadly song as Obi-Wan led his troops against the invaders. The clones shot, kicked, and shoved at their enemies, battling for their home and their brothers. Still, for every droid that fell, it seemed another took its place, and the Sontarans left charged fearlessly at the Jedi.

Meanwhile, inside the compound, the Doctor reached out to a screen and contacted the Sontaran battleship.

"What is it, Doctor?" gloated Skorrox. "Do you wish to surrender and plead for your life?"

"No, but I ask you to pull back your troops and move away from the planet," he said.

Skorrox smirked.

"You are foolish, Doctor. We will never do that. Turning to his troops, knowing that his words would also be broadcast to the Doctor, he snapped:

"All ships, move in!"

"In that case, I'm sorry," the Time Lord replied. He took a deep breath and pressed a key. The computer virus, created by him, boosted by the TARDIS's limitless power, and using the Sontaran tech he had grabbed, hacked into their nav computers. As the ships received the command to move forward, the virus mistranslated the order. Suddenly, as one, each and every Sontaran spaceship engaged its' hyperdrive and overshot the planet by roughly five hundred thousand light years. The Sontarans on Kamino were stranded. Stunned by a sudden lack of signal, the droids froze, their arms going limp. For a moment, both sides of the battle paused.

"Let's be civilized about this," Obi-Wan said, moving to the front. "You have one chance to surrender and throw down your weapons."

"Never!" snapped one of the Sontarans. He and his brethren moved into a defensive wedge. The Jedi Master sighed and exchanged a look with his allies.

"I gave them a chance," he said quietly. "They didn't take it. Come on!"

Ten minutes later, the battle was over.

**Well, what did you think? I will be going on vacation for a while, but I'll work on the final chapter and have it up by mid-August, hopefully. **

***Waves hand* You WILL leave a review. :P **


	6. GoodbyesFor Now

**Here we are, the final chapter! Please leave a review. As always, nothing belongs to me. **

The Doctor sat down in the central concourse with his friends and the Kaminoans. The bodies of the cloned officers of both sides, at the Doctor's insistence, had been cremated. The droid parts had been melted down, and Kamino looked the same as ever now.

"You have our gratitude for saving us, Doctor," said Lama Su.

"We can offer you quite a sizable reward," added Taun We.

"Could I have one of your grenades?" asked Strax eagerly.

"Nah, nothing for me, thanks," said the Doctor. "Just…when this war is over, try and use that amazing technology of yours for something other than killing, won't you?"

They nodded, and there was a silence around the table for a few moments.

"Anyway," the Doctor said. "Time for us to be going. _Allons-y_, Strax."

"But sir, I never got any grenades for my collection!" he protested. The Doctor restrained from burying his face in his hands with great difficulty.

"Can someone get Strax a grenade, please?"

Ahsoka hurried out and returned moments later with a grenade, which he gave to the Sontaran. The Kaminoans bowed respectfully to the Doctor, who inclined his head. Strax saluted.

"C'mon, Snips," Anakin said. "Let's go with them."

"Why, Anakin," said Obi-Wan in pretend surprise. "You're finally learning the art of polite diplomacy. What took you so long?"

"I learned everything I know from my Master," Anakin said innocently as they started down the corridor. Obi-Wan ran a hand down his beard.

"If that were so, I must have taught you nothing at all."

The Doctor smirked and exchanged winks with his old friend.

"C'mon, Master Kenobi, Skyguy's not _that _stupid," said Ahsoka. Anakin wheeled around to glare at his Padawan. Only those who knew him well could have seen the twinkle in his eye.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, uh, obviously it was a reference to your highly developed sense of style and intelligence, Master," Ahsoka said with her most innocent smile.

"Obviously."

By this point, they had reached the landing pad. Kamino's usual downpour had reduced to a drizzle, so they all stepped out where the TARDIS was waiting. The Doctor patted the side.

"Hello, old girl," he murmured. Turning back to his friends, he smiled.

"Thank you all for everything. And it's been a pleasure. Really, it has."

He stepped forward and hugged Ahsoka.

"I'll see you later," he told her. She looked puzzled.

"You will?"

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. My past, your future, that sort of thing. Spoilers, as someone once said. Anyway, be careful. May the Force be with you."

"Will you see me, too?" asked Anakin. A mournful look came into the Doctor's eyes.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I'll see you later, Anakin. Be well."

He embraced the young Jedi Knight and whispered in his ear: "Say hi to Padme for me."

Anakin looked at him, startled. The Doctor winked and turned to Obi-Wan.

"We never just get to hang out, do we?" he asked.

"I don't know," the Jedi Master replied. "We hung out on Kashyyk, didn't we?"

A vivid memory of the two of them desperately grasping onto a tree branch a thousand feet above the forest floor flashed through both men's minds. They smiled and gripped each other's arms.

"Be well, Doctor. I won't tell you to be careful or stay out of trouble, because I know you never will, but if you ever need my help, you can count on me."

"Likewise."

They smiled and embraced. The Doctor stepped back and nudged Strax, who had been respectfully standing back.

"What do you say, Strax?"

The Sontaran snapped a salute. "Sirs, it has been an honor to fight alongside you this day. I hope to meet you in the glorious field of battle where I will crush the life from your worthless limbs. Try and get some rest."

The three Jedi saluted as well. The Doctor gave a slightly pained smile.

"All right, time to go."

"Sir."

He touched a finger to his forehead, stepped back, and snapped his fingers. The doors swung open, and he stepped inside. Strax followed.

"That's a new trick," said Obi-Wan.

"Oh, you know me," replied the Time Lord, smiling slightly. "Always full of surprises."

He stepped backwards, gave a final nod, and closed the doors. Moments later, a grinding, wheezing sound started up. The light on top started flashing, and a wind sprang up, stirring the water around and splattering it on the cloaks and tunics of the Jedi. Ahsoka raised a hand to her eyes to wipe away the moisture, and when she lowered it, the TARDIS had become a faint outline, which disappeared as she watched. The three Jedi stood in silence for a few moments.

"Come on," said Obi-Wan. "Let's go inside."

And so they did.

Far away and not too long after, in the office of the Supreme Chancellor, Chancellor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, Dark Lord extraordinaire, sat brooding. His fingers were steepled together under his chin, and his eyes gleamed with decades of hatred for the Jedi, the Republic, and all those who foolishly believed that light could win out over the darkness. He spun his chair around and glared out the window, where the lights of Coruscant were blazing, a feeble and puny defense against the encroaching dark.

"Doctor…" he growled. "Always interfering. Always meddling. You may have saved your little friends today. But it will be for the last time. This I swear!"


End file.
